Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a technique for controlling forming of a three-dimensional object.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the usage of a three-dimensional (3D) printer, i.e., a forming apparatus that can form a three-dimensional object, is spreading rapidly. Various three-dimensional object forming methods are practically employable. For example, a fused deposition modeling (FDM) type 3D printer is inexpensive and can be easily operated by general consumers. Further, the 3D printer related technique is applied to various fields.
For example, the research for utilizing the 3D printer continues in the medical field. More specifically, the 3D printer can form a 3D model of a patient's organ with X rays or CT images. Further, the 3D printer can form a bone or an organ to be transplanted into a human body, by using a biocompatible material. In a field other than the medical field, the 3D printer can be utilized to perform forming processing relating to individual privacy or to perform forming processing relating to a company secret.
On the other hand, there is a conventional technique for individually managing an object formed by the 3D printer. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-174272, the object individual management can be realized by embedding a RFID tag into an object whose forming is in progress.
The above-mentioned forming data including model data for a 3D object should be strictly managed if the data is personal information or confidential information. It may be necessary to prevent the forming (or utilization) of the personal or confidential information from being unnecessarily performed without approval of a proper approver (or authorizer). However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-174272 is ineffective to protect the model data itself to be used in forming processing, because it intends to individually manage a formed object. There is a situation that unauthorized forming processing may be performed.
From the view point of data management, it may be necessary to manage a historical record that describes how the forming data has been utilized. Further, additional management for restricting usable forming apparatuses may become necessary.